DiaLovers: New Girl In Town
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Emerson is a girl who lives a normal life, she does her homework, hangs out with her friends, watches anime. She never would've expected to end up living the life of her own Diabolik Lovers character.


**Me: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a Diabolik Lovers fanfic so please be nice for me! :)**

**Disclamer!: I don't own (sadly enough) Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters except for my own OC.**

* * *

"NOOO! WTF!" I shouted. "She stabbed herself!"

"OMFGGGGG!" My friend Yelled. "DUUUDEE! What the hell!"

It's tuesday morning third hour of school, and since non of us had lessons and we're both hardcore DiaLovers fans, we made the deal that we'd watch every new episode of DiaLovers together.

As the endmusic played we both shouted in protest, another stupid cliffhanger! Now it would be a whole new week before we'd know how it would continue.

"Do you think she's dead?" I asked. Oh wait let me introduce myself, my name is Emerson Howard, yes I know Emerson is a guys name, but my dad was confident I was going to be a boy so that's the whole explanation. Most people call me Em, I'm almost 17 years old and as you know already, a hardcore DiaLovers fan.

"Guess so." My friend replied. "But the way she stabbed herself was so unrealistic!" Let me introduce her too, her name is Elisa Day, a tall, thin, strange, kind girl with a heart made of pure gold.

"I know, too slow! Way too slow, it took like three seconds?" I said. "But anyway, what was with those brothers, they just stood there as some stupid audience."

And we kept discussing for a few minutes about the new episode. About how mind-blowing it was and how much we hated Cordelia, just because that topic came around every time, the comments on her became worse and worse!

"Oh by the way I made a new drawing of my DiaLovers character!" I said and showed Elisa the new design of Nagisa in a different version of Yui's negligee.

"Ooohhh, soo cute! But you know what would've looked better?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Long sleeves." She replied.

I looked at her with a look on my face that said: "uuuuhhh... no?"

She burst out in laughter. "I'm just saying!"

"This proves, once again, how far our taste in clothes lies apart from each other!" I replied and eventually laughed along with her.

**(Time Skip)**

"Ugh.. Finally home!" I said. After my last two hours of school (which was gym by the way, and we have karate as sport at school) I was exhausted. "Tomorow muscle pain, uuuuuuuuuggghhh!"

I dropped myself on the couch and took my math books from my bag. I groaned in frustration, I soooo sucked at maths, I had totally flunked the subject since my first class at secondary school!

And to make matters worse, this was the first chapter where we'd use the super-expensive and super-complicated Graphic Calculater. (at least I can make pixel-drawings with it which is fine by me XD)

And after what seemed like hours, I could finally close my books and allowed myself to spend some time behind the laptop. And after a few minutes I was on , looking if **Tennisbunnyrox** had updated her genius story called "**Life as Yui Komori**". And fortunately for me, she had.

After that I wanted to watch the first few episodes of DiaLovers again.

And as always, when I was lying on the couch, with the heating on and a warm laptop on my lap, I felt myself slowly falling asleep.

I love sleep.

It's so peacefull.

Like you step to another world. It felt so real, unlike every other dream I ever had, I could actually feel the warm fabric of the carseat of the cab I just stepped into.

The radio was playing 'Kibou Tsuite' from AKB0048, my favorite japanese girl group. (also the only japanese group I actually know, but still) And I asked the driver if her could turn the music a little louder.

"Weird," I thought. "Apparantly I speak Japanese in this dream!"

I had had many great dreams, dreams where I could fly or became a mermaid and things like that, but I had never had a dream where everyone turned manga and I suddenly spoke Japanese!

After a few minutes the driver suddenly stopped and I bumped my head into the seat in front of me, it hurt.

"Wow, realistic dream!"

"Ma'am, we've arrived at your destination!" The man said.

I looked outside the window and I could feel my mouth drop anime style when I saw that we were standing in front of the Sakamaki-mansion.

(you guys can probably guess where this is going right XD)

I stepped out of the car and felt some raindrops falling on my face. "So real!" I thought and I felt myself frown, but reminded myself that I was only dreaming.

"Your bags," Said the driver. He gave me a blue suitcase and a black bag with sparkles on it.

"Oh, arigatou!" I said quickly as he walked back to his car. He turned around smiled kindly at me and drove away.

I watched the car disappear into the distance.

"What now?" I wondered. I could go in and experience how it was to be yui or run away and saving myself for a life-time trauma of vampires. But my curious side took over and I went to the mansion.

When I stood before the door and was about to grab the door knocker, the image of Yui going in and eventually desperately trying to go out flashed through my mind and I jerked my hand back as if stung by a bee.

And just like the Anime, the door opened as if it had a mind of its own.

* * *

**I have to end this chappie here, sorry guys for that!**

**reviews?**


End file.
